killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil
82, whose full name is 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil, is an angel and peacekeeper. He is the first person whom Allison encounters and functions as her guardian while she carries a Key of Kings. Due to his immense knowledge of Throne's geography, laws, and culture, as well as his skills as a peacekeeper, 82 is uniquely equipped to protect Allison and provide context about the world around her. History Chapter 1 When he was first introduced, 82 was seen accosting Preem Omun Vash, the master of the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild, on accounts of smuggling and slavery. Vash attempted to kill 82, but this move was interrupted by Allison, who tumbled through an alcove. Realizing this opportunity, 82 eliminated the guards but was surprised to see a Key of Kings lodged in Allison's forehead. Chapter 2 82 transported Allison to a private room where she awoke three days later. Presuming she was vatra, 82 accused her of stealing a Key of Kings and initially treated her as a threat. But after a short discussion, 82 recognized her confusion, divulging the nature of both himself and that of their current location, Throne. Shortly after, 82 informed Allison that he had been feeding her Blue Devil Liquor for three days, which explained why she was growing horns. Having business to attend to, 82 and Allison took a bus, where 82 displayed his role a peacekeeper by interrogating a lesser blue devil, Number 1, on the whereabouts of Preem Praman Nand. Discovering Allison's name and origin, 82 briefly explained the history of YISUN to her, as well as the structure of the multiverse. They soon departed for the House of Cockroaches, the lair of the fearsome androsphinx, but not before 82 revealed that Blue Devil Liquor was what allowed Allison to understand the ascended speech of beings beyond her order. Chapter 3 Showing false deference to Praman Nand, 82 wagered a trade. Nand would get possession of Allison and 82 would gain access to Nand's "collection." Nand's daughters stole Allison away to a local pleasure house but 82 disposed of them, showing that he had no intention of fulfilling the deal. Cio, the keeper of the pleasure house, admonished 82 for fear of what the key might bring, but 82 was quick to remind them of the gravity of the situation by recounting the history of the demiurges, powerful mortals who crafted the keys and subsequently warred over them, destroying many worlds in the process. As soon as he finished, 82 was seemingly killed by 23, an assassin accompanied by his boss, Preem Vash. Vash and 23 attempted to kidnap Allison without notice, but it is revealed that as Vash made his move, Number 1 had already spread word of the key to various factions around Throne. Chapter 4 As tensions rose in the House of Cockroaches, the vatra Eris-Lo Kai suddenly demanded a challenge, sparking a war between the guilds. 82 was then reanimated by the combined efforts of Cio and Allison, who had slipped away from 23 in the chaos. 82, appalled at the destruction, warned that The Seven would not be pleased, but his misgiving was cut short by an assault from 23. As they fought, the two reached a stalemate, but 82 provided just enough time for Cio to escape with Allison, who somehow managed to invoke her Key of Kings. Appearance As an angel, 82 is characterized by ambiguous sexual features which cause others to mistake him for a female. Allison originally remarked that 82 has stone-like qualities and since she referred to him as a "lady", it is implied his voice is sexually indistinct. His body is grey and embedded with various holes. When 82 is emotionally charged, his eyes and the orifices in his head erupt in blue flames containing eyeballs with red irises and turquoise sclerae. Initially, it seems he has no eyes on his face, but it is later revealed that he does in fact have two eyes which open depending on the situation. Typically, 82's eyes appear closed or obscured, but the right eye has opened in tense situations. 82 has only been shown with both eyes open once, when he was reanimated and fearful of punishment from the demiurges. When 82 is on duty as a peacekeeper, he can be seen wearing a more complex outfit than usual. He wears lightwieght amor and full-length pants while his head crest is fuller, forming an ornate semicircle. After he rescues Allison, he is seen in a different set of clothes. His head crest is smaller, but it is unclear whether this is still equipment or natural body armor since 23 bears similar, but more organic features. Usually obscuring his face, the appendage bears a battle scar which runs down the left side, over his eye, and contains an opening at the top where flames sometimes emerge from his head like a candle. 82 is almost always shown bare-chested and wears a red beaded necklace around his person. At the end of the necklace is a badge that signifies his position as a peacekeeper. On his waist he wears simple brown shorts which are held to his body by a wrap. Abilities As an angel and peacekeeper, 82 is widely feared and vilified in Throne. Preem Vash, the influential leader of the Golden Pearl, shows obvious signs of hesitation at the sight of 82 while Cio and Allison become terrified when the angel becomes enraged. And according to Cio, only angels are capable of matching other angels in combat. Still, 23 effortlessly defeated 82 with a well-timed ambush and the latter seemed to struggle against 23 in actual combat. Upon meeting, 82 was unsure of whether he could contain someone whom he presumed was vatra, though his hesitation may have stemmed more from the presence of the key itself. 47 Empty Palms 82 is a student of the 47 Empty Palms, which is a technique he invokes after reciting the Prayer. In using this technique, 82 can inflict massive damage to enemies in the vicinity using nothing but his hands, but it seems to have defensive purposes as well, since he successfully fends off the rapid attacks of 23 with both his hands and just the tip of a finger. The final step of this technique involves a powerful palm thrust called "Empty Palm Vanquishes the Wicked." The force behind this move is so great, weaker enemies are sent flying and the air is displaced in front of 82, although it failed to seriously injure 23. Trivia * 82 detests being referred to as female, and is quick to correct those who assume he is such. * 82 dislikes fighting and can often be seen praying to various gods for forgiveness before committing acts of violence.(KSBD 1:15). The first version of the Prayer is, “Pree Ashma. Yis-Asram, the Blooded One. Yis-Prama, Hansa, and Prat Pavam, who temper my heart. YISUN Atru Vyam. Forgive me for this violence I am about to inflict.” (KSBD 4:63). The second version of the Prayer is, “Pree Asma, Ys-Asram, Prama, Hansa, and Prat Pavam, YISUN Atru Vyam. Forgive me for this violence I am about to inflict." * 82 is a liquid angel, meaning he is still considered young when compared to other members of his order. * 82 knows the fourth syllable of royalty, Vra.(KSBD 1:17). The seven syllables of royalty are Ys, A, Tun, Vra, Ma, and Presh while the last cannot be expressed in language. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Character